ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: Thunder Beak
Bentley began his operation slideshow to the gang. Bentley: Okay, fellas. The dominos are all in place. Time to pull off the big heist. First, Murray will help me break into the old water tower. From there, I should be able to shut down the plaza fountain. Dimitri sure to sent someone out to get the repair truck. Sly, you'll pickpocket the truck keys off this guy once he shows up, then hand them off to me and Murray in the plaza. We'll go steal the truck while you climb to the top of the Nightclub's peacock sign. When you are in position, Murray will fire the truck's winch line up to you and we'll use it to pull down the sign. If my calculations are correct, the impact should create an entrance to the printing press room. Then, Sly, you jump in, grabbed the Clockwerk Tail Feathers and we all get the heck out of here. Sonja: I got one question- What about me and the Lombax Five? What's our task? Bentley: Well, as we are going to pull down the sign, there's going to be guards who would give us a hard time. Sonja: I get it. You want us to protect the truck. Sienna: That's it? Bentley: Well, Moona... She is still down there. Sonja: Oh! Wait. We'll get a jump on Moona and Dimitri once the sign is down. Bentley: Yeah, I thought Sly could use a hand. Sonja: Okay, Bentley. We'll be ready on your signal. Oh, almost forgot. What about Steve? Steve: Bucky is in bad shape.. I have to take him to Wakanda. Diana: Wakanda? Where's that?? Steve: It's secret, but on your travels, look for someone named T'Chella. Tell him I sent you. Summer: Okay, will do. Shame that you can't help out for this heist. Steve: These are desperate times. Thanks again for your help. - Steve takes Bucky and leaves town. Sly and the group began their operation by shutting down the plaza fountain and steals the repair truck. Sly then climbs to the top of the sign and Murray launched the winchline. Sly: It's in! Lure away! Bentley: Sonja! The guards are into us! Protect the truck! Sonja: We're on it, Bentley! Let's go, everyone! - Sonja and the Lombax Five transformed and attacked the guards, but more are keep coming in. Eille: These guys just keep coming! Sonja: Bentley, how much longer to pull that stupid sign!? Murray: Got it! - The sign leaned over and destroyed the fountain on impact. Bentley: Behold the majesty of gravity and inertia. Sly: That was really subtle, Bentley. Bentley: Okay, you jump in, grab the Clockwerk Tail Feathers and we're out of here! Sly: Ready to face Moona? Diana: Yep, let's go! - The group went inside the printing press room and confronted both Dimitri and Moona. Dimitri: Gah! So..Raccoonus-Doodus- You're like totally bumming my house up and bringing me down. So very uncool. Why can't you let birds and bees be free, bro? Sly: Listen, Dimitri. You have no idea what you're playing with- It'll bring more than your house down... Sonja: Moona, there you are. Moona: Uh oh... Um, look. It's Ultron's idea to let me join Dimitri! Scarlett: Saw that coming. Dimitri: Look, bro. I see that you are a tough cowboy.. A man with taste..style..vision..a connoisseur of finer things. Like me. Look, I'm sure that two cats in a bag like us can work something out, yeah? We smoove, yeah? Look. See the money? You like the money? You can take all you want. I can- Diana: Is he serious? Sonja: A thief making a fortune like this? That's honestly the dumbest scheme I ever saw one. Sly: No deal. You and the rest of the Klaww Gang have to be stopped. Clockwerk will never again see the light of day. Summer: Dang.. I've never seen Sly this determined.. Sonja: That we can agree on. Sly: Just hand of the Tail Feathers, and we can- Dimitri: What is this with clocks, bro? Have you no vision? Are you hearing what I beam to you? You think you have juice? Don't show me a little mind when talking about such big things... You think you can swing the bat? Show your bling and let me shine you. Sonja: Uh... Did any of you get any of that? Lombax Five: No. Sly: And your suit sucks. Dimitri: Let's dance! - Sly and Dimitri ran below the printing press for a fight. Scarlett: What else did Ultron tell you, Moona? Moona: He said that- OWW!!! - Moona's head is suddenly been taken control by Ultron, because of the past events. Scarlett: Moona? - Moona's eyes suddenly turned red. Moona/Ultron: There is only one that all shall fear: The might of Ultron! Sonja: *shocked* You...got to be kidding me... Summer: Mind control? Scarlett: You control those guys, didn't you? Moona/Ultron: Very clever. Moona is a coward among the three, who has seeked revenge and claiming the strongest for themselves. And like her, they have all failed. In exchange for their queen returning with a Demon God among her, they offer to me the opportunity necessary...to destroy you. - Sonja roared in rage as she charged into Moona and battled her. The Lombax Five came after them and they successfully stopped Moona's mind control. At the same time, Sly defeated Dimitri as he pushed him into the printing press and landed in a barrel. Dimitri: You take Clockwerk feathers and my counterfeiting operation, it's past tense. Sly: I'm doing you a favor. What kind of thief makes money? ...There's no honor in that. Dimitri: You...cracker-box! Scarlett: Sonja, this is exactly what Ultron wants. Rage over emotion. Sonja: Sorry, guys. I didn't mean- - Summer fistbumped Sonja's shoulder. Summer: Don't worry, pal. You did the right thing, by snapping out of that trance. Sonja: You think so? Diana: Yeah, you bet. Sonja: *giggled* Thanks, guys. I'm lucky that I have you guys with me. Sienna: Me too. Diana: All of us included. Say, my head feels a lot better. Sonja: Good to hear, Diana. Alright, everyone. Who's up for a week break? Sienna: Oh! I am! I am! - Sly takes the Clockwerk Tail Feathers and the operation was a success. Sly: My gang and I have done it. The Clockwerk Tail Feathers are ours and Dimitri's counterfeiting operation was ruined. Due to the untimely arrival of Carmelita, my escape got a little tricky. Angry at having just missed me, she take it out on Dimitri. Shutting down the nightclub and throwing the frustrated forger behind bars. For Sonja, it was a hollow victory. She not only saved Captain America's long-time friend, but Moona somehow vanished without a trace. Sonja's new determination to end Ultron is already spinning out of control, because of her busy mission with Sonic the Hedgehog. With her friendship still holding strong, however, the six stayed together till the end. That's a wonderful memory to see Sonja's smile with them. The gang and I headed out of town for a week on Monaco. I figure the team had earn themselves a well-deserved break. Category:Scenes - Sonja